insektpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Flowers for Katheter
Flowers for Katheter (Des fleurs pour BaKraKra in the French dub) (Flowers for Bakrakra in The US dub), 2nd episode of the first season and the 2nd episode overall. Synopsis It's Queen Katheter's Birthday and Prince Max has brought her a strange present. Plot Draffsack and Fugg were walking down the halls, Draffsack tells Fugg the rules that he has planned for Queen Katheter's birthday but then suddenly Draffsack fell down a ditch, in which it turns out to be the son of Queen Katheters, Prince Maximillian who digging his escape to see the open world but Draffsack tells him that it's rubbish but also worries that the Queen will kill him if Max escapes The Krud City, he tells Fugg to show him "The World" and tells him not to lose him and return safe before the Queen's birthday. Fugg, Max and The Methane Brothers sails through the swamp, heading their way to the Gobi Desert. The Prince realize that Draffsack was right about the open world. From the distance Flynn and Elmo spots the poor prince and flies to The Flower City. Godfrey and Alex shows Flynn a new type of flower called Involvious Rapidosis, it takes affect when a seed lands on the ground and will rapidly grow into many purple flowers without needing to water. Godfrey puts the seeds of Involvious Rapidosis in a pot and Flynn and Elmo took off with the pot. Later that night, Flynn places the seeds on the ground in which it was near where Max, Fugg and the Methane Brothers were camping. The next morning, Max wakes up to discover a field of purple flowers, he then wanders off to look around, Fugg and The Methane Brother then wakes up and notices the purple flowers and notices the prince is missing is well. Fugg and The Methane Brothers returned to the krud city and tells Draffsack about the flowers in the desert and the prince's disappearance, Draffsack furiously tells Fugg to find him before the Queen's birthday. Back at Gobi Desert, Max was thrilled about the flowers and picks some as a present for his mum, Flynn overhears him and decides to give him a party. Back at the krud city, The celebration for Queen Katheter has started, Draffsack is still worried about his fate if the prince doesn't return. The worried krud acted as if it was no big deal, but the Queen asks the whereabout of his son, however Draffsack distracts her by having Drumsturdy and Greeb sing a song while Wasabi plays his xylophone which she finds it beautiful, Draffsack then presents her a statue of herself in which Wasabi thought art was overrated. The Queen still asks Draffsack the whereabouts of her son, Draffsack then ask everyone if they seen Max but no respond, just when Draffsack angrily tells one of them to find them, Max arrives at the door and gives his mum a present, a bunch of flowers, much to everyone's shock. Draffsack throws the flowers on the ground and stomps on them. Upset that her son has let her down, Queen Katheter returns to her chambers. The Prince has sadden but notice blue glows on the seeds as Involvious Rapidosis begins to take affect and begins to sprout flowers around the throne room. The flowers then spread outside of the throne room and a giant leaf grows underneath Draffsack's feet and sending him and Fugg at the top of city. Soon, the city was soon infested with flowers, from the distance Draffsack notices small butterflies and boats coming towards their stump, it turns out to be the Verigreens, singing a song for Queen Katheter, while Flynn flies around with Peg, shooting fireworks around the stump. Draffsack sneezes and vows to destroy their flower kingdom petal by petal. Characters The Verigreens * Flynn * Alex * Godfrey * Elmo * Peg * Bees The Kruds * Prince Maximillian * Queen Katheter * Draffsack * Fugg * The Methane Brothers * Kopius * Wasabi * Captain Roderick Drumsturdy * Corporal Greeb Transcript Transcript of Flowers for Katheter Trivia * Synapse is absent is this episode, nor he didn't attend Queen Katheter's Birthday, making him the only krud to do so. * Queen Katheter and Prince Maximillian made their debuts in this episode. * In The US version, this is first time Draffsack (who was named Krabo is the US version) says his catchphase 'I'll have my revenge' Gallery Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episode focuses on Prince Maximillian